


Year End Bang

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, New Year's Eve, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Riding, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: You're not in the mood to celebrate New Year's Eve, so you and Zen end up welcoming the new year with a literal bang.





	Year End Bang

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last wrote some Zen smut, so hopefully it's okay! ;;

Zen fidgets slightly on the couch as he occasionally spares you side glances before bringing his attention back to the time. In about an hour or so, it will finally be the new year, yet while most people were out and about celebrating it in large crowds and the like, you're instead sitting in the shared apartment with your lover, your knees pulled up on the couch as you absentmindedly scroll through your social media on your phone.

Finally, the actor decides to speak up, "Babe, I know I asked this before and everything, but are you _really_ sure you don't want to do anything? There's still time to go somewhere if you want to welcome in the New Year."

"I don't really like New Year," you answer, deciding to momentarily take your eyes off of the device in your hand to look at your boyfriend. "But Zen, if you really want to go out to celebrate, then you can go. Don't let me stop you; I'll be fine on my own."

Sighing to himself, the young man shakes his head, an arm moving to rest around your shoulders to pull you closer to him. He rests his cheek on the top of your head, and you can hear the small smile in his voice as he says, "You don't get it, do you? I want to spend New Year's with _you_. There's really no point in me going out to celebrate if you aren't beside me."

You chew at the plump flesh of your bottom lip as the guilt starts to rise within your chest that you and your sour attitude might be getting in the way of Zen having fun this New Year’s Eve. “...I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Zen insists, soothingly rubbing your shoulder as he turns his head to plant his lips on the crown of your head. “It doesn’t matter where I am or what I’m doing as long as I’m with you. That’s more than enough to satisfy me.”

You offer a quiet hum, unable to come up with a decent enough response to the actor’s kindness, and you lean yourself further against his chest. “I just… I really don’t like it whenever New Year’s comes around. It makes me remember all the bad memories that happened this year and in the past, and I tend to be a pessimist and cynic, so I tend to think that it’s useless to wish for something better to come out of the new year…”

“Oh, babe…” Zen breathes out, but you shake your head before he can continue.

“Sorry, I’m rambling,” you interrupt with a murmur as you gently push the young man away so that you can stand up and leave; however, Zen winds his fingers around your wrist and pulls you back to his lap. You squeak at the sudden force the actor is using on you, and you stare into his eyes in confusion, waiting for an explanation for his actions.

Zen smiles at you before leaning his face in to give you a quick and short but loving kiss as he rests his hands on your hips to keep you in place. “Be that as it may, you should know that I’ll do anything and everything in my power so that you have a fantastic upcoming year.”

Your heart swells from the undeniable promise in his words that you know he intends to keep, and the features on your visage grow soft. You allow your arms to loosely drape over the actor’s broad shoulders, and you tilt your head to the side as your expression changes to mirror the smile of your lover. “I know that you will,” you admit as you lean forward to lock lips with Zen.

He hums in satisfaction against your mouth to your response, and he smiles into the kiss which he returns with vigor. In no time at all, the kiss grows from simple and sweet to passionate and driven. Zen's tongue darts out from his mouth and pries your lips apart, slipping the wet appendage into your mouth and claiming it as his own. His tongue meets with yours, swirling against each other in a heated dance.

Your arms fold themselves in between both of your bodies so that your hands can firmly rest on the young man's shoulders. Your fingers curl to clutch onto the fabric of his shirt as you start to grow dizzy from the lack of air, but you don't dare stop. You don't dare pull away as Zen strokes the soft walls of the inside of your mouth, his delicious moans coming out muffled against you.

Reaching your limit, you pull away with a gasp for air, and both you and Zen stare at each other in silence, chests heaving with breathless pants. You lean forward and rest your forehead against his, nothing his flushed cheeks and half-lidded gaze as he stares into your eyes. There's no doubt that you're wearing the same expression as him, full of love, want, and need.

Zen tilts his head to the side and plants his lips on the skin of your neck. You sigh in satisfaction at the soft butterfly kisses he has to offer, inclining your head further to give him ample space to work with. You can feel the small vibrations of the actor chuckling against your skin, making you smile and giggle yourself, a warm and fuzzy feeling blossoming in your heart.

Without warning, Zen bites down on your neck, drawing out a quiet and surprised yelp as one of your hands instinctively shoot up to grasp onto the actor's hair at the back of his head, giving it a tug which makes him groan. He sucks harshly at your skin in response, making a huge show out of it with loud and exagerrated suckling sounds, his fingers digging lightly into your hips.

Underneath you, you can start to feel his arousal poking at your thighs. The corners of your lips rise into a smirk as you give a slow roll of your hips against his, making sure to tentatively brush along his sex. Zen shudders at the teasing motion, and an almost primal growl slips past him as he tightens his hold on you.

Your airy laughter fills his ears as you start grinding against him, starting off slow and steady to enjoy the feel of his growing erection, little by little. The actor gasps lightly, separating himself from your neck and tilting his head back to stare blindly at the ceiling. His jaw falls slack with fragmented moans, rolling his own hips in tandem with yours, moving in perfect sync with one another.

His cock twitches and aches for more contact underneath his clothes as your grinding becomes much faster and insistent, pushing yourself against him as much as you can to minimalize the space in between. The young man whines at how close yet so far you feel, wanting nothing more than to feel your heat wrapped against his length already, needing more of your touch. He isn't sure how long you're going to tease him for, and he isn't sure if he can last much longer.

"Babe, please..." Zen groans, reaching up to brush away some stray locks of your hair that have fallen out of place before gingerly stroking your cheek with his thumb. "Let me put it in, please..."

He sounds so needy and desperate with such vulnerability in his voice, and it causes that familiar fluttery and powerful feeling in your heart to stir. Your eyes become narrow, and the look you give Zen has him swallowing in anticipation. With your fingers still buried in his hair, you give his locks a strong tug, eliciting a long and drawled out blissful moan from your lover's mouth as his hips snaps up.

You bring your face closer to his own and stick your tongue out to lick along the outline of his lips, and small shivers run down his spine. "You have to earn it," you whisper slowly and seductively, and Zen nods with enthusiasm.

"I'll do anything," he breathes out.

You smile lovingly at him before getting off of his lap to stand up, your gaze flickering down to the obvious bulge in his pants. Licking at your own lips, you wordlessly start to take off your clothes, one by one. Zen's eyes hungrily watch your figure and the trails of your fingers, his heart racing as he tries to ignore the way his still clothed cock aches for you with each new reveal of your wonderful skin. As soon as you're stripped bare, you stand before the actor, your own heart thudding loudly against your chest as he stares at you with longing and pride that he can call somebody so beautiful like you as _his_.

"If you can make me scream your name, you can do whatever you want with me," you tell him, and Zen immediately gets to work with a determined face, eagerly accepting the challenge.

He stands up from the couch as well and spins you around without warning. The tent in his pants press against your ass as he pulls your naked body flush against him. The actor kisses and nibbles on your exposed shoulder as his fingers snake their way to the space between your legs. He slips his fingers in between your thighs and impatiently inserts two digits inside your slick heat, wanting to be inside you already.

Zen pumps his fingers at a relentless pace while rubbing his bulge against you from behind for some sense of relief. The actor knows your body well, and it isn't long before you're rocking your body in time with his quick strokes, moaning and panting with want and need. Beads of sweat starts to trail down your body from how hot you feel, and Zen's fingers feel so good rubbing against your inner walls, but you refuse to give in to him just yet. You won't scream his name, you stubbornly decide, wanting to prolong this pleasure for as long as you can and tease him about it.

You then feel Zen's lips brush near your ear, his hot breaths sending wonderful shivers down your spine. "You're so gorgeous," he whispers huskily, and you know that he'll use each and every single talent he has in his arsenal, including his silver tongue, to make you scream his name. "I love the way you feel against me... around my fingers... Let me listen to your voice, sweetheart. Be a good girl and cry for me, _hm_?"

As soon as he finishes talking, the actor's thumb traces circles on your clit and increases the speed of his pumps, his free hand grabbing hold of one of your breasts and massaging the soft flesh. The sudden stimulation almost makes it the young man's victory as you gasp out, but you catch yourself from crying out his name. Determined with yourself, you turn your head around to shoot Zen a challenging smirk, and it just spurs him on further.

He works much harder to try to get you to scream, his hand that's holding your breast instead opting to pinch and pull at your pert nipple as he furiously slides his fingers in and out of your sex, the wet sounds that fill your ears heightening your arousal. You grab onto Zen's arm, your mouth hanging wide open as you feel yourself approaching your limit, rocking your hips with abandon to use the actor's fingers for your own pleasure.

"Cum for me," Zen suddenly growls in your ear, his voice low and rumbling deep within his chest, and you obey his command without a second thought.

Your voice echoes in the living room as you reach your climax, your body writhing and squirming against the young man as he holds you close against him for support. Nothing but pure pleasure washes over you, wonderful waves of jolts and shivers running deep in your figure, your mind barely registering your surroundings while Zen continues to draw out your peak with his slender fingers.

When the buzzing starts to die down, you lose almost all feeling in your legs, but Zen makes sure to keep you upright as he retracts his hand to his lips to lick them clean of your juices. You're aware of his erection still pressed against you, and you're pretty sure that you feel a wet spot from his clothes. The actor waits for you to catch your breath again, but when you finally speak, it's to taunt him.

"I didn't scream _your name_ ," you remark, but it doesn't discourage the young man.

"Don't worry," he answers with confidence. "I'll definitely make it happen."

Not bothering to wait for your response, Zen maneuvers the two of you around and pushes you down onto the couch with dominating force that makes you weak in the knees. He moves swiftly and with purpose, effortlessly guiding your form to lie comfortably on the length of the furniture before he unabashedly spreads your legs apart on display for him and positions himself in between.

You barely manage to catch the twinkle in his eyes before he buries his head in between your thighs, your sensitive body arching its back with a sharp inhale of air when you feel the tip of his tongue swirl around your swollen clit. Your legs tremble and quake, and Zen slides his tongue down to trace the shape of your slit. He laps at the leaking and overflowing arousal, his tongue wet and warm against your own heat that's still thrumming from your previous orgasm.

"You taste delicious, babe," Zen takes a moment to comment, and you don't even need to see him to know that he's winking, going by the teasing tone of his voice. It's almost embarrassing to admit that it makes you blush.

That's all the young man decides to say before he goes back to working his mouth on you. He makes sure that you can hear his suckling sounds and hums of satisfaction, and you feel your resolve weaken. You mewl and whine as Zen plays with your sex with nothing but his lips and tongue, kissing and sucking and licking, and _god_ , you're reminded of just how _godly_ he is with his mouth.

He prods at your entrance with the wet muscle before slipping it inside and hums once more, the vibrations sending wonderful little tingles to course through you as you play with your own breasts, running your palms along the sensitive nubs. Zen's moans and groans are muffled, but the fact that it's due to his face being buried in between your legs with his mouth working wonders on you just makes them sound infinitely better.

Your hips buck desperately with each push of Zen's tongue inside your core, desperate for more. Your hands frantically search for something to hold to anchor yourself, and they find themselves gripping the back of the actor's head. You push your pulsating wet heat even more into his face, begging and pleading for more, more, _more_.

"Oh god— _yes, yes_ — ** _ZEN!!_** " You cry out at the top of your lungs as you're sent over the edge a second time that night, and the actor doesn't stop.

He continues tirelessly working his tongue in and out your clenching walls, your body instinctively reacting by pulling on the actor's hair, and he groans in need as his pants have now become painfully tight. Zen keeps a firm hold of your trembling legs, not bothering to slow down as another wave of pleasure washes over you, this one much stronger than the last that has you screaming and whining his name over and over again like a broken prayer, spurring the actor on even more as he palms himself throughout.

It takes a while, but you eventually come down from your high, your eyes completely dazed as Zen separates himself and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before gently kissing you. You can taste yourself on him, and it makes you shudder before you remember your promise to him.

"Since I made you scream my name, I get to do whatever I want with you, right?" He asks as a reminder but also as permission, and you nod your head.

"Mm-hmm..." you hum an affirmative, unable to find words with how your mind is still racing, dizzy from all the pleasure he's given you.

Smiling down at you, Zen lovingly and gently kisses both of your cheeks before sitting up to remove himself of his own clothes that he was still wearing, surprisingly enough. Even if the actor is impatient to finally bury himself within your walls, he takes his time to give you a moment to recover and regain yourself, and it allows you to admire his chiseled body and features.

"You really are the most handsome man in the universe," you muse, and although your words are teasing, there's genuine sincerity and admiration in your voice, and it makes the young man blush at a loss for words.

He decides not to say anything and only shoot back an appreciative smile. If anything, actions speak louder than words, and he's more than ready to tell you how much you mean to him. With his strength, he easily flips you over so that your back is facing towards him. The actor grips your hips and pulls them up in the air and towards him, forcing you to your knees.

Zen takes his considerable length into his hand which twitches in anticipation as he lines himself up with your entrance. The young man only provides a short warning before impatiently slamming his thick and hot cock inside with one quick and hard motion, burying himself all the way to the hilt in one solid stroke, moaning loudly as he does so.

You throw your head back with a choked gasp at the sudden and deep force of his shaft penetrating your core and stretching your walls to accomodate him. All too soon, that fulfilling sensation leaves you as Zen pulls back so that only the tip of his cock is left inside, and without missing a beat, he pushes himself back inside with a strong grunt.

Zen repeats the same pattern for a while, thrusting into you so far and deep inside, the hot connected flesh rubbing against all the right places. The room becomes filled with Zen's punctuated grunts and your moans, his nails digging into your hips as he becomes more animalistic with his movements. As both yours and Zen's voice grows louder and louder, his thrusts too grow in strength and speed.

Soon enough, Zen is vigorously pounding his throbbing cock deep into your core, his sweat-slicked skin rhythmically slapping against your own. The force of his thrusts is so powerful that it sends you sliding forward on the couch, and Zen has to keep you in place by digging his nails into your hips. Deep and husky growls start to fall from the actor's mouth, and he raises one hand into the air before bringing it down on your displayed ass.

" _Fuck, yes!_ " You cry out in delight at the wonderful stinging sensation that's mixed in with odd pleasure.

"You like that, huh?" Zen asks from behind, his voice sounding rough and strained. Not even faltering with his thrusts for a single second, he gives your ass another resounding slap. "You're not supposed to like it. It's supposed to be your— _nngh!_ —punishment for teasing me, you _naughty girl_."

A desperate whimper leaves you, finding yourself to grow much more aroused. You always love to hear Zen call you a good girl, but to have him treat you like this while bringing to attention how sinful you are is definitely something as well. The actor's palm makes sharp contact with the flesh of your ass once more, causing you to choke on a moan.

"You need to be punished more for how naughty you are," Zen continues as he takes a quick break from his rough actions, soothingly caressing the spot he hit. You whimper and breathe out a sigh at the change of pace, undeniably loving the way Zen can shift through so many facets with such ease.

The actor stops rutting his hips for a moment, keeping himself wrapped inside you and leans down, his strong chest pressing against your back as he brings his lips close to your ear. "Do you want me to punish you?" He asks, his tone a mixture of dominance and concern to make sure that he doesn't do anything to discomfort you even though the both of you have already played through far rougher scenarios in the bedroom before.

"Yes," you voice your consent to have him have his way with you, and the young man gently kisses your cheek before moving back to his previous position in which he can look down at and admire your submissive state.

Zen resumes his thrusts, easily falling back to his quick and strong pace from before, his broad hand occasionally making contact with your skin. The two of you are moaning each other's name with abandon, uncaring as to how loud you're being. It's New Year's Eve, after all; you should be allowed to be loud.

" _Fuuuck_..." Zen hisses through gritted teeth, his features twisted and contorted with overwhelming pleasure with each driven thrust of his hips. "You're taking me so well, babe... So _good_..."

"I-I..." you stutter out, struggling to get the words out amidst your sounds of pure ecstasy, " _Mmm_... I feel _so_ good too with your _thiiick_ cock pounding i-into me from b-behind..."

Zen falters for a second from your words, growling underneath his breath as his nails leave prominent marks on your skin. "Yeah?" He asks breathlessly. "You like having my hot cock stretching you out, _my sweet, naughty girl_?"

" _Yeesss,_ " you whine out, both in answer to his question and in the way your mind starts to grow hazy from all the sensations. " _Yes, yes, ohh, Zen, **yesss**..._ "

Each fragmented and drawled "yes" from your lips drives Zen even more mad and into a frenzy as his movements grow ever more frantic. He's gasping and panting as he viciously slams his desperately throbbing cock into you again and again and _again_ , _more_ and _more_ , and you swear you can hear the couch moving with each erratic snap of his hips. Your ears pick up on a low primal growl of your name from the actor followed by a loud and broken cry as he stills himself deep inside your core, his cock twitching and pulsating furiously as his cum spills out with a flourish, painting the inside of your walls.

After catching his breath, Zen carefully pulls away, and you shudder at the wet and lewd sound that comes with the action as you feel the warm and sticky substance of his release trail down your thighs. With a sigh, Zen plops himself down on the couch as you sit back up to turn and face him. When you do, the first thing that registers in your mind asides from his spent face is that he's still hard.

You can't help but laugh, and the young man only playfully rolls his eyes. You can never get tired of just how much libido Zen has, and it definitely makes things interesting. Breathing out a sigh yourself, you swing one of your legs over his lap to help and position yourself appropriately to have the tip of his slick and dirty cock brush along your folds.

You're both feeling a bit more sensitive from all of your activity, so you both decide to take it slower than before. Carefully, you bring yourself down on Zen's hard length, the young man holding you by the hips and guiding you. Both Zen's and your eyelids flutter shut with a pleased whimper and sigh as you're once again wrapped around him.

You shudder against the young man, his cock buried far deeper inside you with the help of gravity. Neither of you move, merely taking a moment to relish in the sensation of being connected both in body and soul, staring into each other's glazed eyes before simultaneously leaning forward to meet halfway in a sweet and lazy kiss.

You give an experimental slow roll of your hips, causing the pair of you to groan against each other's mouth from the friction. Zen breaks the kiss apart and rests his forehead on yours, never once breaking eye contact as you continue with your slow and sensual pace. His hands that lie on your hips start to trail up along the sides of your body, his palms leaving pleasant tingles behind their path.

Zen's hands trace the curve of your breasts from underneath at an easy pace, and his thumb starts to trace ticklish circles around your hardened nipples. Not a single word is uttered and instead allow your blend of breathy sighs and quiet moans to fill the room. You feel the familiar knot in the pit of your stomach start to tighten, and with the way Zen's cock fervently twitches and throbs, you know that he's close to.

On the other side of the wall, both you and Zen can hear the enthusiastic voices of your neighbours as they count down to the end of the year. Zen delicately traces his fingers down the curve of your spine as he tilts his head to the side and shoots you a smile, quietly mouthing the numbers down as well, and despite your distate for New Year's, you find yourself joining in and counting down as well.

"Five..."

Zen's cock twitches in anticipation with a soft whine from his lips, and your eyebrows furrow together in concentration.

"Four..."

You unknowingly start to pick up the pace, Zen helping you along the way as you both race to find your peaks together, moving in perfect harmony with one another.

"Three..."

You're so close, but you find yourself getting tired, so Zen takes over for you, able to support your weight as he lifts you up and brings you back down, his own hips bucking upwards from underneath.

"T-Two..."

Zen stutters, and you gasp as the pair of you are now at the precipice of the main event.

" _One—!"_

At the same time you hear fireworks go off outside, you and Zen both fall into pleasure simultaneously. You cry out his name while he cries out yours, his arms immediately winding around your body as you do the same to him, the pair of you tightly embracing each other and holding your sweat-coated bodies flush against one another as you both frantically and desperately grind and gyrate your hips, rocking your bodies together to ride out the continuous waves of your shared orgasm. It isn't as strong as the ones before, but it's just as fulfilling, if not more so.

Both you and Zen are moaning and groaning into each other's ear and kissing whatever area you can reach as the world outside cheers to say goodbye to the old year and welcome in the new. Your walls tightly clench around Zen's cock as he spills his cum inside you a second time that night and the first of the year, the fireworks still ongoing, both literally and figuratively.

Then, as with every New Year, there's a short lull in all the noise and celebration as it finally registers into everybody's mind that another whole year has passed. They recall events of the past and place their hopes in possibilities of the future, and it's a strange and confusing amalgamation of somberness and cheerfulness.

It's during that lull when you and Zen finally start to come down and unwind and unwrap yourselves from each other with you still settled comfortably on his lap. The outside world has resumed with their cheery celebrations, but you and Zen are stuck in your own little one of blissful peace and love. The actor affectionately runs his fingers through your sex-messed hair, and you find yourself leaning in closer to his touch.

"Happy New Year," he greets you with a soft whisper for only you to hear, and you return his smile.

"Happy New Year to you too," you breathe out.

Zen releases an airy sigh as he nuzzles his cheek with yours. "I hope to spend even more wonderful memories with you this year too."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! May 2018 bring you lots of joy and good tidings!  
> Feel free to check out [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/) for more of my works as well as information on how to support me. Thank you for a wonderful year!


End file.
